Dark Angel
by aurora-sakura
Summary: DHr. COMPLETE. Hermione looks back at a past event... wondering if she's done the right thing well Draco yearns for something different, wanting to forget the events of the past. Crappy summary... please review!
1. Prologue

My first D/Hr fic... enjoy!****

**Dark Angel**

Prologue 

He seemed to be all she was able to think about these days. Now. Laying in a bed she suddenly didn't feel quite right in, finding herself, once again, plagued by dreams of that _one time_ during the war. That _one time_ she had looked at him with anything but loathing and hate. That _one time_ he had shown her anything but disgust. Disgust at who she was. 

She was feeling quite disgusted with herself now. But for different reasons. 

A small moan escaped the body next to her and she closed her eyes, willing it not to be true. She couldn't actually be thinking these things when she was laying in bed with someone else. Not her. She was always loyal. Always. 

She turned to the man now, willing herself to push the other one from her mind. She was being stupid. She was being weak. She loved this man. Not _him_. Shaking slightly, feeling even more guilty, she looped an arm over his chest, it still tanned from their honeymoon, his chest and shoulders freckled from the sun giving him the appearance of a tan as well. His chest rose and fell as she watched, not really seeing... 

Why was she thinking about him? Why now? After all these years? She hadn't seen him since that one night. 

That night she had saved his life. 

She held her breath as she felt tears sting her eyes. She was a loyal person. She would be loyal to her husband. 

She sat up, her curls falling over her shoulder as she looked down at his face, a slight grimace over taking her features. She shouldn't have the right to be with him. Laying in their shared bed... thinking about another man. Ron was her husband. Ron was the one to be loyal to. Ron was her new life. 

She didn't even know where he was. _The Daily Prophet_ hadn't been able to locate him. Hunt him down... ask him question about _his_ loyalties. 

He was loyal to what he believed in at least. 

_The Daily Prophet_. For some reason she grew incredibly edgy when thinking about the fact he could have read the Prophet... found out she was now married as it had announced that day. For some reason she felt like she was being disloyal to _him. _That she had hurt him in some way. 

But really... wasn't she just a 'mudblood' to him? That's all she ever was, right? Garbage that pureblood families like his step over? Spit on? 

Remembering back to that night so many years ago... she doubted he thought that at all. 

She _hoped_ he didn't think that at all... 

Suddenly, looking at her life logically didn't seem to make sense anymore... 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

AN: 

The next chapter will be longer of course... 

**I want reviews please!** This is, after all, my first Draco/Hermione fic. I hope you'll enjoy it. 


	2. Impersonal

**Chapter 1**

He was sure she was feeling uncomfortable as she entered his flat. Just by the way her eyes took in the clean and empty front hall. Impersonal. It looked nearly uninhabited he knew... but he didn't much care how his house looked. His mother was upset with him when she came. She had fussed about it. 

But it was odd to have _her_ in this hallway. 

She didn't show she was nervous, so he showed no sign of his discomfort. Only allowed her in, taking her coat as she shrugged it off gingerly. Why was she here? 

"Did you... want some tea?" His voice didn't sound like his own as he place her black coat on the hook by the door and turned to her again. 

She shook her head. 

More silence. 

Her heels clicked against the tiled floor as she turned to look at the grand stair case leading up into the darkness of the rooms above. 

His eyes fell to the wand sticking out from the waist of the dress pants. She looked like she had just got off of work. 

"I don't know why I came." 

She turned to him now, her eyes full of something he didn't quite know how to pick out. But she held her position strong; her face set. 

He walked forward and past her, heading to the sitting room. He heard her follow him. She was brave. 

"I saw that you and Weasley got married." His voice was hollow... strange. He knew. He turned to her as he sat carefully in one of his overstuffed arm chairs. 

She perched herself on the edge of the couch across from him, leaning forward, staring intently at her ring finger. 

"Yes." 

Silence again. 

He was beginning to feel uneasy... edgy. _Why was she here?_ "Does he have anything to do with you coming here?" He feared the answer, but wasn't sure why. 

She shook her head. "I'm not going to tell him I came... but he isn't the reason I'm here." 

"Potter than?" 

Once again, she shook her head. He was starting to feel anxious. 

"Why, Granger?" 

"Weasley." It seemed a reflexive thing to her. A quick correction she may have to do quite a lot. Only, he knew she didn't normally blush when she said that.; didn't look suddenly so uncomfortable as she did now. 

"Sorry." 

She shook her head again and took a slightly shaky breath; another sign of her nervousness well hidden. "It's fine." 

They both fell into silence once more, and he found he wanted to break it. 

"He's treating you right though." It was more a statement than a question. He knew what the answer would be. He was kind to her... though he may be a prat sometimes. He didn't necessarily _like_ Potter... but they had an understanding. An understanding that didn't reach Weasley. They still hated each other like in school. 

She smiled at him, a move that made his head feel slightly lighter. "Yes, Draco. I'm fine." 

He didn't hate her. Nor did they have an understanding. It was just... there. 

"Good." 

She took a deep breath and spoke again, just as he settling more into the chair, determined to get eased into the situation suddenly thrust at him. 

"I just came here... because I felt I needed to. I know it doesn't make much sense but..." She trailed off, looking rather flushed. She did not bring her eyes up this. "I think I needed to see you again." 

The last time he had seen her, he realized suddenly, face-to-face, had been at the ministry of magic. She had come to his trial and testified for him. That he had rebelled against the Dark Lord... helped Potter and his friends in the end. He had a lot against him. His father was in Azkaban, his mother followed only just recently. Who was to say he wasn't trying to cheat them like Mr. Malfoy? 

But she had stood up for him. And Potter... he thought they hated him. 

"Why?" 

She became silent again, as if thinking something over, then smiled again. "I think there was a lot left unsaid between us, maybe?" 

He shrugged, willing his shoulders to work. There_ was_ a lot left unsaid between them. He wasn't about to say it. 

"Maybe it should remain unsaid." 

She nodded, then, standing... nervously, she wabbeled over to the entrance hall again. 

He nearly sprang after her. 

His last remaining contact to anything good in his life. 

"Hermione." 

She stopped in the hall, halfway to her coat, and turned to look at him. 

It felt good to call her by her first name. 

"I will see you again?" He forced out, feeling like a complete idiot doing it. Of course she wouldn't... she had a life. A life that did not include old enemies. One happy life with Potter, and the Weasley clan... 

She was nodding, smiling. "Yes... I want to see you again." 

She walked to him, looking up into his face now as she stood in front of him. He felt paralysed. 

Her arms were around his middle, and her face was pressed into the crook of his neck. She smelt wonderful. That was all he would remember later, a whirl of curly hair and the tantalizing smell of exotic flowers and fruits. 

But she had pulled away from him, a small smile gracing her lips as she walked over to her coat and slipped it carefully over her shoulders. 

"I'll see you, Draco." 

All he was able to do was nod as she opened the door into the sunlight and left the house. Left him again. 

But he knew she would come back. She said she would. 

And he would be waiting for it. 

---------------------------------------------------------------- 

AN: Way more to come! 

**Please Review!**


	3. Secret

**Chapter 2**

"Hermione?" 

She looked up from the kitchen table; from the Daily Prophet sitting open in front of her with the round coffee stains from the cup she had poised on it's way to her mouth. 

"Hm?" She couldn't help feeling a bit nervous as she looked up to meet her husband's curious gaze. After all, she had come home late last night. 

If he ever found out where she was... 

"Did they have you working late last night." Suspicious. He was suspicious. His eyes showed it; his tone showed it... 

She felt sick. "I fell asleep at my desk." A laugh escaped her. It sounded fake; it was fake. 

"Oh..." He moved, as if to take a seat across from her but remained standing. "You work too hard, 'Mione." 

He didn't believe her. She knew it. 

Her mouth felt so dry. "Maybe you're right." 

Silence erupted in the kitchen. 

She hadn't slept with Draco... she hadn't done anything with him. They were only talking. She didn't do anything wrong... 

Than how come she didn't tell him? 

She cleared her throat, idly taking a sip of coffee, willing her hand not to shake. "Are you working today?" 

He was silent for what seemed like too long, and she looked up at him over her coffee. He was frowning. "Yes." 

She found she couldn't look him in the eye. "Will you be home for supper?" 

"I don't know." His voice was so flat. It hurt. 

But at the thought of perhaps not having supper with her husband, thoughts of a candle lit dinner with another man floated into her mind against her will. She was shaking now. 

"Oh." 

He left the room, and she didn't have to wait long till she heard his shoes on the hardwood floor, the swish of his cloak and the front door slowly closing. Leaving her alone. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Harry was giving her odd looks. She knew that without even looking across the table at him. 

She tried to pay attention as her family talked around her. Fred and George were announcing some new product... Molly was disapproving... and she found herself unable to grasp hold of anything. 

Besides the fact her best friend was now showing the same suspicious signs her husband was. 

It was only natural Harry find out about his suspicions. She didn't expect information like that to go unsaid between friends. She hoped Harry wouldn't hate her too much. She didn't want to loose both her best friends. 

But the feel of his lips were still fresh in her mind. Draco had been so soft with her... 

She should have said no. 

She should be hating herself... but was finding it hard. Part of her was screaming out that she deserved this. 

Ron was perfect for her. 

Ron was sweet, loving and gentle. He was always there for her if she needed him to be. 

But Draco seemed to provide something she had been longing all along. Something dark and secret that all girls seemed to need a bit of. 

Perhaps she had been a bit too drastic in coming up with a secret, dark life. She could just have easily put on a second persona and went clubbing at muggle bars... that was what Lavender Brown was doing as of late anyway, so the rumour went. 

No... instead, she had to fall into the clutches of a certain blonde man and _cheat on her husband_. She looked over at him now, chewing his food hastily and listening to his family with interest. 

Something she seemed she was unable to provide anymore. She loved them all dearly of course... but she felt she was not only betraying Ron, but leading them all on at once. 

Once again she felt Harry's eyes bore into her and she turned away from staring at Ron's plate to staring at her own. She didn't feel like eating anymore. 

Oh god... she couldn't do this anymore. 

She had to choose. 

------------------------------------------------------------------- 

AN: 

Meaningless, short chapter I know. 

**Please Review **though 

Coming up... who does Hermione choose? Or will something happen to alter everything. mwhahahaha! (ok...i'll stop) 


	4. Over

**Chapter 3**

The heavy knocker fell against the wood door, creating a satisfying 'thunk' that carried down the front path of the house. She winced from it, and did not pull it up again. Once was enough. 

The door opened slowly, and she half expected it to creak to add to her nervous but it was just as smooth as ever. 

He stood there in casual wear, leaning against the doorway with a small smirk as he always did when she was there, his eyes narrowed to the sunlight shining through to him. 

His house was always so dark. 

It made these meetings all the more different from her life at home. Her flat with the big windows and well lit rooms. 

He stepped back from the door to allow her to enter and she found herself clutching her purse like a lifeline. 

She realized she hadn't seen him outside his house for years. His house suddenly seemed so surreal. A place that only existed in the imagination. So Impersonal... 

A place she came to misbehave. 

He closed the door swiftly and stepped towards her, catching her chin in his hands; leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips. She let him do it. There was something she liked about his kisses. 

Maybe because it wasn't Ron. 

She wanted to shudder under his touch. Wanted to give in completely. Let him possess her... 

He pulled away, and the smile slipped from his face. "What?" 

She looked away from him, breaking the spell he had on her. "I need to talk to you." 

He stiffened. She saw him stand a little straighter and he fell silent. 

"You want it to end." 

He had always been rather smart in school. She nodded, hesitantly. 

She didn't want this to end. She felt the world would crash around them if she did. 

But she knew that wasn't the case. 

This was for the best. 

"I can't do this to Ron." 

He inhaled, shakily, and she looked up to his face. He was frowning, his brows furrowed together. She held her breath. 

She expected him to say something else... tell her 'no'. He didn't, and she knew it was over. 

She turned to leave, not wanting to face him anymore. To leave this place that had become part of this secret life she had. 

He pulled her back to him, and his mouth descended upon hers again, more forcefully than their 'hello' kiss. She savoured it, just as he seemed intent on doing. His tongue lashed against hers and she tasted him, concentration so she could remember later on. Remember when she had been unfaithful. 

He left another lingering kiss on her lips before he pulled away. His silvery eyes blazing; hard. 

She swallowed, holding back tears she felt were ready to fall. 

"I still want to be your friend." 

He nodded, though they both knew that wouldn't happen. It couldn't. Not now. 

She had to leave, but she now lingered in front of the door. A torrent of 'what-ifs' rushing through her head. What if she stayed? What if he made love to her? 

What if she actually loved him? 

"Hermione." She turned, her hand on the doorknob, trembling. 

He was smiling, though it was bitter sweet. He averted his gaze. "Thank you." 

She nodded, wondering silently if she had ever heard him say that before. She felt special thinking she might be the first one to hear it. 

She smiled, and opened the door, stepping out into the sunlight of the world, leaving the dark paradise behind. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

She should have gone back home. Gone to work even. But she couldn't bring herself to face that reality yet. 

His kiss still seemed to linger on her lips, and she was aching all over. She hadn't realized how much she wanted until now. 

The remains of her secret. 

The remains of her shameful acts. She wasn't sure if she could look at Ron the same again. 

But she knew she had to try. 

She had to pick Ron. He was her husband; her friend, and he cared about her. 

Draco couldn't bring her the same things. 

Or at least she told herself this. 

She sat on a park bench after walking for what seemed possibly too long. Leaning into the sun-warmed wood and staring up at the blue sky. A slight chill was in the air. Fall was coming. The leaves were starting to change colour and fall. Die... 

Her eyes fell towards the ground, coming to land on a black feather, seemingly from a crow, nestled in amongst the leaves that had already given up hope. She stooped to pick it up, smoothing the ruffled ridges between her fingers before holding it in her lap. Clutching to something that seemed to utterly useless but at the same time special. 

Draco had been special to her. 

At last she stood, carrying the abandoned feather with her. Set forth with a purpose. She would make it up to Ron. She would love him as she should. 

No matter how much it was hurting her. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

AN: Another short chapter. -sigh- I want to make them longer, but I like how I'm doing it. 

Don't worry, this will remain a D/Hr fic all the way through It's not done yet... 

**Review!**


	5. Turmoil

**Chapter 4**

This wasn't happening... it couldn't be. 

But by the look on Harry's face she knew it was true. 

She collapsed easily into his comforting arms, clinging to him, crying without realizing she was actually doing it well he rubbed her back and smoothed her hair down. All the while he whispered in her ear, "I'm so sorry, 'Mione." His voice was cracking, his breath coming in small shaky breaths. 

What was she to do now? 

How could she go on without him? 

Even when she was thinking about leaving him previously. 

She pulled from Harry's arms, willing him to tell her the full story. The truth. He was reluctant. But he told her, now sobbing that he had been killed in battle. He was a hero. He saved Harry's life. 

She felt suddenly very proud of her husband. Always such the loyal friend. 

But she began to hate herself. 

Harry let her walk away from him, towards the kitchen where she distractedly began to get a glass of water. He watched her do it. He knew her grief... and he knew her inner turmoil. He knew about Draco. 

But he would never yell at her. 

Sometimes she wished he did. But the boy-who-lived, now a full grown handsome man, never got involved in her and Ron's problems. They always worked themselves out in the end after all... 

Was this it's way of working itself out? 

Unable to take the sudden rush of inner pain, she sunk to the ground, catching a glimpse of a black feather on the window sill as she did so; before Harry had enveloped her into another hug. They sat, crying like that on the floor well she thought... 

Draco was with her even now. 

But she pushed him from her thoughts. The only thing her brain should be allowing at that moment was her sorrow for her newly deceased husband. The love of her life. 

Draco wasn't here now. Harry was. 

But of course Draco wouldn't have come. Not after she told him they couldn't see each other. 

She couldn't take that back. 

Harry stayed with her that night. Falling asleep on her couch with all the exhaustion of the day. Than he followed her the next day to the Weasley's household. 

But it was no longer her time to be comforted by him. She was left alone as he comforted Ginny. 

And Hermione felt more alone than ever. Even surrounded by her in-laws and family... she felt abandoned. 

At the funeral, she had clung to Harry again. Because she felt she had little strength left of her own. She clung to his arm, listening as Ginny sobbed on his other and the Weasley's blew their noses as her husband's coffin was lowered into the freshly dug rectangle of earth. 

She dropped a red rose on his grave and stood tall as they began covering it with the dark earth. She held her breath, and caught the gaze of a man standing further off in the trees of the little graveyard. 

A man with silvery, grey eyes and white blonde hair. 

She turned away from him and went back to Harry's side. 

Not here. She wouldn't give in to him. 

Not here... 

She was able to avoid him as she left. By Harry's side with Ginny sobbing into her shoulder and the rest of the Weasley's walking behind her; he did not emerge from his hiding spot. 

But she knew he was watching... 

In summer's beginning... when she got the letter from the headmistress of Hogwarts, asking her to teach charms class after Professor Flitwick's retirement, she accepted without hesitation. 

She would be able to get away from that house, so sick she was of sleeping in that bed of hers alone and walking up to quiet every single morning. 

Teaching would distract her. The students would distract her. 

And Draco Malfoy wouldn't be able to try and visit her as he had attempted so often now. 

Whether it be a quick glimpse in the park... or he dropped off a simple red rose at her office for her... every single attempt was just making things worse. 

He was trying to make her feel better. But she wouldn't allow that. 

So on the night before Sept. 1st, she had a goodbye meal with the Weasley's and Harry. Trying all the while to ignore the gaping hole in her heart. 

The next day she did not catch the train to school, she Apparated to the Three Broomsticks, than proceeded the long trudge up to the castle, arriving well before the students and allowing herself some time to set up her classroom and new bedroom. 

Making sure to clip her black feather to the top corner of her bedroom mirror. 

Just to remind herself of the sorrows she's caused herself and others. 

So not to do it again. 

She had promised herself. 

------------------------------------------- 

After dinner one night in the great hall, she returned, feeling just as exhausted as ever, to her room to find a white owl perched over her bed. 

She tried to smile, but the action seemed harder for her these days. 

"Hedwig..." She walked forward and gently untied the letter from her ready leg, handing her a treat from her bed stand that she saved just for her. She nipped her finger kindly and flew to her wardrobe, obviously wanting a reply to the letter. 

It was, of course, from Harry. He was often writing to her. He was worried about her, and she felt guilty for letting that happen, but didn't try to change it. 

She read through the letter once and placed it carefully on her desk in the corner of the room. Her eyes flashing upwards to the mirror... and the feather. 

Draco had come to see Harry. 

He wanted to know how she was doing. Where she had gone... Supposedly Harry had picked up a pile of letters from her mailbox... all from Draco Malfoy asking these very same things. 

He did not patronize her in the letter. Only simply told her that Draco had stopped by out of concern. 

Harry would come and visit her soon. 

Perhaps he would save his lecture for that time? Or perhaps he would tell her he didn't want to be part of her life anymore? 

Surely she did not deserve his friendship. 

He knew all her little secrets. 

The thought made her nervous. She wanted Harry to be proud of her. Happy for her. 

She walked to the mirror and tore the dark feather from the frame, letting it fall, ruffled and nearly broken to the cold floor. 

She didn't hesitate in forgetting about it. Only went back over to her desk to begin grading students essays. 

------------------------------------ 

AN: Short... I know. Sorry it took so long. Family/personal problems. 

I'm sorry all you Ronald fans.. but it had to happen to go on with the story 

**Reviews!**


	6. Acceptance

****

**Chapter 5**

Harry came to visit her, just as he said he would. It was just a bit earlier than she expected. 

Sitting at her desk on Monday night, looking through some books, trying to find extra information to divulge to her class the next day, she was startled by the quite, yet certain knock on the door. By the certainty she knew it couldn't be a student. 

She'd heard the rumour the student say about her. They wouldn't ever come to her private rooms looking for her. 

Sighing, and dipping her quill in the ink jar until she returned she stood and went to the door, smoothing down her skirt as she went, hoping it wouldn't be a member of staff wanting a late night chat with her. She really didn't feel up for it. 

However, she was pleasantly surprised, and slightly nervous, when she opened the door to the green-eyed man who was watching her with a strange look on his face as she opened the door wider, ushering him in. 

He took a seat uncertainly on the corner of her bed, looking around the room, his eyes hesitating momentarily on the books she had open on her desk. 

He turned to look at her again as she closed the door. "I can leave if you're too busy." 

"No, of course not. It's fine Harry." Feeling both irritated and hurt that he cared if she was busy or not, and making it sound so impersonaly, she moved over to the desk and shut the open book, staring at the cover for longer than necessary. 

"How have you been?" His question was careful... quiet. 

She forced a smile and turned to him. "Fine. Keeping busy." 

He nodded, obviously not sure what else to say. 

It shouldn't be like this between friends. 

She felt she would cry. 

"How have you been?" 

He shrugged. "Busy..." 

They both fell silent, during which time Hermione stared determindly across the room at the wall, not meeting his gaze. 

"He's been worried about you." 

This time there was something else in Harry's voice. Protection? Anger? 

She dropped her hazel eyes to meet his green. "I don't want to see him." 

He didn't look away. "Why not?" 

She felt momentarily stunned by his question. 

Why not? 

Why was she refusing to meet his enemy from school? Refusing to have anything more than an aqueintance relationship with the man? 

She stared him at. "Would you-" She stopped herself, feeling tears just behind herself. "Would you like me to, Harry?" 

He was silent again... just... watching her. Than he shrugged. 

"I just want you to be happy, 'Mione." 

Now the tears did come, and once again she used her best friend as a solid form to realise her tension. He let her do it. Let her wrap her arms around him and sit next to him on the bed, let her fall back, taking him with her to the comfortor. His hands moving along her back soothingly, brushing her hair away from her tear stained face. Whispered calming words in her ear. 

She felt warm and protected in his arms. 

She lay like that with him for some time before he moved away from her. Not uncomfortable with the situation, just so he could talk to her properly. He now smiled slightly. Painfully. 

"Are you in love with him?" There was no accusation in his tone. 

She shook her head, rolling to the side to see him better. She felt rumpled in her skirt and blouse. Longed to crawl under the blankets and sleep. She felt exhausted. 

"I don't know." 

He swallowed. Obviously fighting with himself. 

Than he said the thing that shocked her most of all. "You know... I always sort of knew." 

She sat up. 

"After the war, you two seemed different than in school. I didn't want to say anything but-" 

"What-" she cut him off but stopped herself. Her heart was hammering, and her breath seemed short. "What are you talking about?" 

He sighed, running a hand through his hair before he turned to her again. "I didn't think you and Ron would get as far as you did... It seemed... sort of forced." 

Her heart was breaking. "I did love him, Harry." 

His face took on a sort of shocked expression. Was he surprised with himself? Or had she taken it the wrong way? "I didn't mean that. I believe that you loved him, it's just-" 

She stopped him, placing a hand to his cheek. She looked deep into his suddenly troubled eyes... than smiled. 

Because she suddenly knew. She saw the truth. 

"I know, Harry. Thank you." 

It seemed like a lot was lifted from his shoulders at that moment. He relaxed at her touch and gently, wrapping an arm around her waist, guided her back down to the bed again. Holding her hand he lay next to her and watched as she closed her eyes, just enjoying the contact she never realised she missed so much. 

"Would Malfoy make you happy?" He asked suddenly, after a long comfortable silence passed between them. 

She opened her eyes. "How would you feel about it." 

He furrowed his brows. His brilliant green eyes dulling slightly as they were shadowed from the lamp light. "I already told you, if you're happy, it doesn't matter." 

She smiled, leaned foward, and gave him a small kiss on the lips. 

He looked shocked to say the least, and her smiled grew at this. "You're the most wonderful person I know, Harry. You'll make someone very happy one day." 

----------------------------------------------------- 

Harry stayed the night with her. Slept next to her as she fell asleep in her teaching clothes, forgetting all about lesson plans and bratty students as he held her hand until morning. 

He left, giving her a small kiss on the forehead and whispering that he would come visit again soon. Secretly, she knew he meant he would visit after her and Draco straightened things out. 

If that ever could happen. 

But she seemed to be newly resolved. With Harry's blessing, she felt she could do anything. 

The student's rumours and back talking didn't bother her so much anymore, and soon they seemed to stop all together because of this reason. 

When the staff went to the Three Broomsticks for drinks some nights she no longer turned the offer down, no longer said she was busy marking papers. She had a good time with them all. 

She was beginning to enjoy life again. 

It all suddenly seemed less confusing and dark. 

But through it all, her mind always rested on the blonde man who she knew was still worried about her. 

Harry told her he had stopped sending letters to her door. And soon, because of Harry's persuasion, she was recieving letters from Draco during breakfast when the post owls arrived for the students. 

She loved reading them, and her heart sped up when she looked down at the letter, recongnising the perfectly scrawled writing. 

They were always simple letters. Short, but sweet. On the odd occasion he would drop a hint that he missed her. That he wanted to be with her. But he never came out and wrote just that. 

But she knew he did. 

And she missed him too. 

The staff was growing increasinly curious to the identity of her mystery man... but she always just smiled and brushed away their questions with a shake of the head. At one point she had called him her "special someone" and as the words slipped from her mouth she knew it to be true. 

The need to see him was growing increasingly stronger, and her lips burned whenever she thought back to the tender moment they shared at his apartment so long ago. He had kissed her so carefully. But at the time she was feeling guilty. She had to return to her husband. 

Her heart hurt whenever she thought of him, sitting alone in his big house. In that impersonal sitting room. Everything so clean... those dark rooms that seemed to hide secrets. 

She smiled more than ever when she recieved a letter from Harry pronouncing that him and Draco had lunch one day and had got along fine. Though curious to how they actually got in that situation he did not say. But her questions were answered when she received a letter from Draco shortly after. 

He had come to "Potter" in hopes to establish a state of understand... so that he could be with her. _"No matter how much I like the thought of you keeping you to myself." _

He was going to come and visit her. 

She felt flushed and excited at the prospect. 

She felt happier than she ever had in so long. 

---------------------------------------- 

AN: well...I think only one more chapter left... 

What did you think of this one? 


	7. Solace

**Chapter 6**

The grounds were crowded with students, all enjoying the coming summer's warmth. Basking in the sunlight near the lake bed; some students were even swimming, the giant squid skirting the water along with them as if doing some sort of dance. 

Squeals of laughter and pieces of conversation drifted up to her spot. She sat on a small hill overlooking the activities, not too close to the students that they would be uncomfortable. After all... she was a teacher. 

Ungraded essays lay scattered around her, held down by rocks so the gentle breeze that picked up ever so often didn't take them away. 

The sun felt so good on her cheeks; along her back; across her arms as she curled the sleeves of her dark purple robes up. The grass pressed into her palms, and she knew when she stood up their would be intricate dents all over them, maybe dirt between her finger nails. 

She didn't care. 

This was what it was like to feel free. 

A little sacrifice was necessary... 

"Enjoying your self?" 

She turned at the familiar voice and she felt a smile stretch across her visage. She had been waiting for him to arrive all day. 

After all this time he still made her pulse quicken and her throat dry. 

Draco stood against the sun, his face and body darkened into shadow from his angle, but she could tell, by the sound of his voice that was he smiling. Not the typical smirk he held in school... but that non confident, almost insecure smile he didn't like to show much. 

But he tried for her. 

She patted the grass next to her and he moved to sit down, facing the lake as she was. 

She turned to look at him; watched as the breeze played with his platinum locks and his grey eyes danced from the sunlight and scene in front of him. 

He felt her eyes on him and he turned to meet her gaze. "How are you?" 

"Good." It struck her odd momentarily, when she realized that she hadn't seen Draco outside his home since the one time at the funeral; small, short times after that. "You?" 

He chuckled at their game and leaned back much the way she was doing, his palms pressing into the lush grass, his fingernails digging into the dirt. 

"I'm fine, Hermione." 

She nodded, unsure where to go from there. 

It was different, talking to him face to face like this when she was only corresponding through letters all this time. 

She remembered back to the last desperate kiss they shared... 

After she had told him they couldn't see each other anymore. 

"I was getting quite a lot of strange looks from the professors when I asked for you." 

She grinned to herself and looked at him secretly from the corners of her eyes. She loved to look at him she realized. "I thought you might. Are you embarrassed." 

He shook his head and turned to look at her, a small, genuine smile on his face. "No. And you'll learn I don't get embarrassed often." 

Her heart raced at his words. She'll learn... because she would be with him. "Not in school?" She asked, feeling light headed and giddy. 

Just like a girl again. 

A Slytherin and Gryffindor conversing on the lawns in plain view of everyone. 

He chuckled again, and his smile turned to that normal grin of his. 

It always made her want him. 

"Potter always managed to embarrass me." 

"Don't forget, you often embarrassed him." 

He shrugged. Playful. 

And they lapsed into a comfortable silence. 

Soon his hand found hers however, and in an uncharacteristically tender move he lifted her hand to his mouth, placing a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. 

She found herself blushing. 

Getting hot with need. 

She needed this. 

Because she was falling for... 

No 

_Because she was in love with a dark angel_. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Her private quarters were messy. Parchment, ink, broken quills littered the room. 

He smirked when he saw it all, but held onto her tenderly. 

It was such a contrast to his impersonal house. 

And when he bent down to kiss her forehead she felt that nothing really mattered... nothing was as important as that moment. 

"Hermione..." He whispered her name as he ran his hand through her curls, and she shivered. 

She loved to hear her name from his lips. 

He bent down to capture her mouth in his, his tongue fighting for entrance which she granted easily. 

Guilt free. 

She felt light-headed as he easily slipped her robes from her shoulders, undoing the buttons of her blouse with such ease as he kissed his way down her neck and steered her towards the bed. 

All the while she fumbled with his sweater and undershirt. Than his belt and pants. 

Caught between needing him and wanting the moment to last. 

But as they tumbled onto her unmade bed and he released her from the remainder of her clothing, she found herself not caring whether the moment lasted long or not. 

There would be many more moments after this. 

------------------------------------------------------------------- 

He traced his fingers along her bare back and shoulders, his face inches away from hers, eyes shut to the early morning light filtering through her window. Trying to sleep a little longer. 

His mind was a whirl of exotic flowers and fruits... and the smell of her... and he wished to lay like this forever. 

But he couldn't. 

Yet it really didn't seem to matter in the long run. 

He would have her many times over like this if he had any say. 

He grinned as he felt her press her lips to his cheek and over his eyelids, willing him to awaken to the morning. 

And he did so. 

For her. 

He rasped out a good morning and opened his eyes to take in her beautiful face. 

He never imagined waking up to it. 

Well... he never thought it would actually happen at least. 

She wasn't smiling. But he could see love in her eyes. 

"What is it?" 

She shook her head and carefully curled up next to her. Against him. Letting their warmth seep together. 

He let his eyes droop closed for a moment. 

But than she was speaking. 

"I love you." 

His eyes came open again, meeting her gaze as her hazel eyes bore into him. 

Into his soul. 

He felt exposed around her. But he didn't mind. 

His heart pounded, and he fought back the urge to latch onto her and never let go. "I love you too." 

She smiled, obviously satisfied with his answer and snuggled closer. 

Silence enveloped them once more. 

Comfortable, wonderful silence. 

Until he felt a strong need to speak. "Does everything make sense now, Hermione?" 

He felt her smile. He didn't need to open his eyes to see it. 

Laughter was in her voice as she replied. 

"No. But that's the way I like it." 

---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

AN: hope you liked the story... I'D REALLY LIKE REVIEWS! HONESTLY PEOPLE! 


End file.
